In The Rain
by RonaldWeasley3180
Summary: Ginny and Draco are depressed during the war, and seek solace in the Astronomy Tower. What will come of it?


**DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM. **

**A/N: HEY! I'M BACK! Read the long A/N at the bottom for more. Just a quick note up here: I am looking for a Beta, and am interested in Betaing for others as well – PM me if you are interested! For now, however, enjoy!**

**...**

It was raining.

There were no tears. There was no sadness, no anger, no disappointment, no anything as he crumpled the latest letter from his father into a small ball. His fist remained clenched around the paper, seemingly unable to open again.

_Your mother is dead. _

His heart began to beat faster, picking up the pace and compensating for the lack of emotion.

_You were never a good son to her…she was never a good mother to you…disgrace to the family, the both of you…be prepared to face your punishment upon your arrival…the Dark Lord and I will be waiting. _

Draco stood, slowly easing his stiff limbs out of the chair he was sitting in, and strode over to his closet. Grabbing his broom and invisibility cloak, he slipped out of the Slytherin Common Room, and made his way out to the grounds.

Mounting his broomstick the minute he stepped outside, he let the cloak slide off of his shoulders, making no attempt to stop it as it fluttered to the ground. No rush filled his body, no joy over took his heart and mind as he steered the broom up to the roof of the Astronomy tower.

A sort of numbness had filled him, making him colder than he could ever have imagined – ice filled every corner of his being, and even the pounding rain felt warm on his skin compared to the cold that overtook his body.

Angling the broom downwards, Draco slowly approached the roof before touching down lightly. Gracefully dismounting, he set the broom down, and sat against the slippery tiles of the slanted roof. He watched as, without any support, his broom slid slowly off the roof and plummeted downwards towards the ground.

Finally, sitting there on the roof of the tallest tower, alone in the pouring rain, he let the tears fall. He shook with sobs – sobs of loss, resentment, anger, love, pain, disappointment, and let the tears wash away any part of his father still mentally left within him.

Draco opened his eyes, blurry with pain and tears, and looked out across the grounds of his school. Letting the numbness take him over once more, he began to slowly slide towards the edge of the roof.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Draco _Lucius _Malfoy was no more, for without his mother, he had nothing to live for.

_A scream escaped her lips as cuts appeared all over her body, bleeding profusely. _

"_Sectumsempra!" Another scream, and more cuts. Tears were slicing through the blood and grime on her face, leaving clear tracks of porcelain skin across her dirty face. _

"_PLEASE! Please! PLEASE!" She begged for mercy, the loss of blood going to her head. _

"_Crucio! CRUCIO!" She couldn't take it anymore – the pain was too great. Her screams echoed across the walls of the room, unheard by anyone but herself and her attacker. _

"_NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!" She could feel her mind beginning to unhinge from the combined pain of the cuts and curses. She begged for someone, anyone, to come and save her from this pain. Slowly, as blood continued to pulse out of her wounds, Ginny Weasley lost consciousness. _

Panting, Ginny sat straight upright in her bed. The scars littering her body were still tingling, as if reminding her of the horrors she went through. Shivering slightly in the cold, Ginny lay back down on her sweaty sheets, and attempted to go back to sleep.

Images of her torture continued to plague her mind, keeping her awake and tossing around in her bed. Brushing impatiently at a tear, Ginny sighed in resignation before flipping back her sheets sand climbing out of bed. She shivered as the cold air hit her feet and bare legs. Her toes wiggled around in search of her slippers, and she let out a sigh of content when her feet slipped into the fuzzy bunnies.

She shrugged a robe around her shoulders and tied it tight at her waist. A loud snort from one of her roommates stopped her in her tracks, and she stood stock still for a few seconds, waiting for silence again before shuffling to the door, and down to the common room. The fire in the common room usually calmed her, but tonight, she was not in the mood the sit still. She was in the mood to wander, and to simply forget everything.

Ginny walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, her wand held tightly in her hand for security. One could never be too careful in this war. Before she knew it, she found herself at the base of the Astronomy tower, a place she often used as her peaceful sanctuary.

With each step upwards, Ginny felt colder, from the inside out as if all of her bad memories were eating at her insides and substituting them with ice. She always got this feeling in the tower – her depression climbed to a peak every time she was there.

She finally reached the top, and walking to the railing, she climbed up and made herself comfortable on the cold stone.

She closed her eyes, and simply felt. She sat on the sill, letting the raindrops beat at her face, and ignored the cold as it ate at her, inside and outside.

A shiver racked her body, along with a painful tremor as the injuries from her torture flared up in the cold air of the storm.

A hot tear slipped out of her eye, falling in harmony with the icy needles of the rain.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

At the edge of the roof, Draco's hand shot out to grab the gutter before he fell to his death. He waited, breathing hard, before he heard it again.

A sharp intake of breath, and a soft sob, barely perceptible over the sound of the thunder and rain.

Slowly lowering himself off of the roof, Draco let his feet guide him to the railing of the astronomy tower, and slid gracefully into the balcony. Shaking the water out of his eyes and hair, Draco looked up to see red. In the world of gray, all he could see was red. He stared at it for a moment, before registering the glistening hair of the littlest Weasley.

He hesitated. Was it worth it?

Another sob escaped the girl, and Draco's resolve strengthened. His depression momentarily forgotten, Draco moved forward, and gently placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

All of a sudden, she was falling, screaming, and he was reaching out to grab her, grasping her fingers tightly in his own before pulling her back up to the balcony.

She tripped into the balcony, and after a moment of shock, flew into his arms, shaking with fear and sobs. Draco's arms wrapped around her body of their own accord, giving her comfort and a bit of warmth as she pulled herself together.

Finally calm, Ginny pulled away from his chest, and found herself looking into his seemingly endless eyes.

They were captivated. Each was in a trance, staring into the other's eyes as they finally allowed themselves to warm, and to feel. To let the pain go, and for once, just feel good, and warm, and happy.

As if a magnet was pulling them close, their faces neared, until finally, Draco's lips brushed lightly across Ginny's. he pulled away for a fraction of a second, his eyes hooded as he looked for her reaction.

Ginny took a deep breath, seeing him wait for her reaction, and slipped her hand to the base of his neck, pulling his face down to hers and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Draco responded enthusiastically, and for a moment, the whole world was forgotten. All of the rain was forgotten, and the pains of war, and the separation of blood and house, and the depression and everything else flew out of their minds and into the rain as their lips melded together into a kiss of fiery passion.

Draco pulled away first, smiling for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime.

"Thank you," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

"What for?"

"For letting me – no, _making _me feel."

"Thank you for making me happy." Ginny let a small giggle escape her, before she reached up and kissed him again.

Two depressed teenagers caught up in a war… One moment of happiness – of feeling – brought them together.

**A/N: SO. Crappy ending. I know. I hate it too. I was on a roll for the whole first part about Draco, and was like WHOO it's going to be awesome, and then it turned to this. This quality piece of shit. *sigh*. I suppose that's what I get for not writing for ages. I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT. I was in Austria, and then I came back and was entirely knackered, and I was still trying to get a hold of my life after my shit year last year, and then my grandparents came and I was super busy entertaining two people who have a limited knowledge of English. So. I am back now, and hope to continue **_**A Place To Stay and a Heart To Love**_**, along with other ONE-SHOTS as well. Thank you readers, for sticking with me! I hope that my life has taken a turn for the better now, and that depression is a thing of the past, but I will have to see as the year progresses. **

**SO ANYWAYS – please leave a review, and feel free to flame,criticize,hate,love,whatever, because i'm used to it from the shitty people in school, as well as myself, and I simply thank you for reading. **


End file.
